Blown Away
* Tracy Blagdon |narrator=Mark Moraghan |series=20 |series_no=20.09 |number=475 |released= * 21 November 2016 * 24 November 2016 * 12 February 2017 * 7 March 2017 * 12 April 2017 * 23 July 2017 * 11 January 2018 * 15 March 2018 |previous=Pouty James |next=The Way She Does it}} Blown Away is the ninth episode of the twentieth series. Plot A thunderstorm is headed to Sodor. Arlesburgh Harbour is at the greatest risk of damage. Skiff and his captain, Joe, are checking the harbour to make sure everything is secure. Skiff encounters Duck and Oliver, who are making passenger runs before the storm. They advise him to stay sheltered, but he still has work to do. He is offended when Duck calls him a "tiny little railboat," despite Duck not intending to insult him. Joe is about to take Skiff back to the boathouse when a man comes up to him and expresses his concern about the possibility of the pirate ship being damaged in the storm. Joe decides to check on the ship from the lighthouse and leaves Skiff alone, anchoring him to the track. Meanwhile, Duck and Oliver are still taking passengers home. Duck still needs to make one more run to Arlesburgh, while Oliver needs to make a run to Tidmouth and back. Both hope that they can get back to the sheds before the storm arrives, but are doubtful. Finally, the storm reaches the harbour. Joe has still not returned, so Skiff cannot do anything. The wind blows his sail loose, causing him to be blown backward. Meanwhile, a tree out on the branch line is hit by lightning, causing it to fall over the tracks. Skiff is still being blown backward when his anchor's rope snaps, blowing him out of the harbour and into the fallen tree. He derails, comes loose from his chassis, and his mast gets stuck under the tree. Duck, having finished for the night, is on his way back to Tidmouth, unaware of the fallen tree. Oliver is going home with Toad in the other direction, also unaware of the tree. Skiff hears Duck and tries to warn him, but his voice is drowned out by the wind. He decides to try to free his sail so he can use it as a warning flag. Suddenly, he hears Oliver coming from the other direction. Realising he has to stop them both, Skiff manages to free his sail. Duck and Oliver see him and brake, stopping just in front of the tree. Both engines praise Skiff for his bravery. The next morning, Harvey is clearing up the debris when Sir Topham Hatt arrives and praises Skiff. He, Duck, Oliver, and Toad all believe Skiff deserves an award and give him three cheers. Characters * Duck * Oliver * Harvey * Skiff * Toad * Sir Topham Hatt * Captain Joe * The Museum Manager * A Baker * Thomas * Winston * Annie and Clarabel * Slip Coaches * Farmer McColl * The Grumpy Passenger * Albert's Wife Locations * Maithwaite * McColl Farm * Arlesburgh Harbour * Arlesburgh Maritime Museum * Bluff's Cove * Neptune Refreshments * Tidmouth Cast UK/US * Steven Kynman as Duck * Joe Mills as Oliver and Toad * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff * Keith Wickham as Harvey, Sir Topham Hatt and the Museum Manager * Matt Wilkinson as Captain Joe Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twentieth episode of the twentieth series. * As the episodes air out of production order, this episode and The Railcar and the Coaches, which likewise features the mermaid figurehead on the pirate ship, aired before Hugo and the Airship and The Missing Breakdown Train, in which the figurehead is visible, as well as Skiff and the Mermaid, in which the figurehead is added. * This is the third episode to have exactly the same cast in both the UK and US versions after Luke's New Friend and The Switch. This is also the second episode after the former to have the exact same narrations for the English dub. * In the Nick Jr USA broadcast of the episode, it is paired with Wild Water Rescue, but in the Season 20 (Digital Download), it is paired with Mike's Whistle. Goofs * Duck and the Slip Coaches' wheels are not rendered properly as they are transparent when they are about to crash into Skiff. * Just before Duck pulls up behind Skiff, the light from his lamp can be spotted on the right of the screen, but it is not moving even though Duck still is. * At a wide shot at Bluff's Cove, Oliver's lips move when it's Duck that's speaking. * Skiff's sail clips through the tree when he crashes. * When Oliver says "Definitely!", Toad briefly disappears. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Team Up With Thomas * The Complete Series 20 AUS * Team Up With Thomas US * Season 20 (Digital Download) IDN * Mucking About (DVD) es:La Ventisca pl:Sztorm nad Sodorem ru:Герой Скиф Category:Series 20 episodes Category:Episodes